The Love of The Wolf
by Miester Bree
Summary: This is my first ever attempt at a story, I welcome harsh reviews but try to be nice at least. Kagome finds out she's demon, leaves to stay in feudal japan forever. Her demon is awakened and she finds her parents. Will she find love along the way as well? Hopefully it will eventually be a Kagome x Sango paring, but I'm working on it. Sorry I suck at summary's.
1. Authors Note

This is only an info page for my story about the powers and looks Kagome will have. She doesn't have them until she learns them. Sry, but I will be putting up the first chapter as soon as my word program decides to stop freezing.

Disclaimer: Sadly I DO NOT own Inuyashsa. I wouldn't mind to though. :]

Kagome

Fur color: deep black with silver shine

Markings: Silver stripes on both cheeks, A silver band on both wrists, ankles,around tail, and neck.

Other attributes: Deep amber/green eyes,fangs,claws, long black fluffy tail, 2 wolf ears on top of head.

Powers:

"Moonlight Needles", Swings claws towards enemy(s), and needles made of light shoot out of claws to burn on contact.

"Sonic Howl", Howl creates a sonic blast.

"Lightning Blade", Electricity gathers and forms along swordblade, or arm to electrocute enemy(s).

Her saliva has the power to heal her wounds, and those on her mate.

She can change the size of her true form, ranging from kitten Kirara to Sesshomaru's true form.

Weapon:

Katana named, "Kurai Kiba", meaning Dark Fang.

Sword Attacks:

"Running of The Wolves", When blade swings down the earth rumbles and shatters, as if thousands of giant wolves are racing upon it.

"Purple Rush", Sword blade turns purple with miko energy and demon yokai to slice and burn on contact.

Partner: Shippo fur color:Deep Russet Breed:Wolf


	2. Past

If I spelled anything wrong I didn't mean to. Here is the first official chapter of my story, thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I wouldn't mind to though.

Chapter 1: Past

Kags P.O.V

It had been 3 days since she had freed Inuyasha from the tree and defeated Lady Centipede.

"Hmm, I wonder if Mama is worried." I thought to myself.

She sat in Kaede's hut wearing borrowed clothes, brooding to herself. She was confused first it was a great day because she was turning fifteen, and then Boyu had to go into the well house. After that it just got worse, 1. she found out demons were real, was 500 years in the past, 3. she had a highly annoyed hanyou to take care of, 4. apparently she was the "Shikon Miko" as they called her, and 5. she had accidentally broke the jewel and had to go find all the lost pieces. She fingered the 1 shard they had found, thinking to herself.

"How am I going to tell mom?", I said to myself. Then the hanyou himself came in, "Wench, lets go find the shards already." At the first word she was already pissed. "Oswari.".SLAM. And there he was having a nice chat with the floor again. "Inuyasha for the last time my name is Kagome, KA-GO-ME. Get it right already."I said exasperated. Suddenly a thought dawned on her.

"You know what I'm going home"I said. "I got here through the well, and I should be able to get right back through it.", I stated. Grabbing my clothes, and walking out to find Kaede.

"Kaede." "Yes child." I'm going home.", with that the conversation ended.

I entered the forest and found the God Tree. "Ok, the well should be that way.", I though walking towards a distant meadow. As I walked to the well, I felt like someone was watching me. "Who's there?", I asked aloud. Soon the feeling left and without delay I jumped into the well to be engulfed by the blue light of time travel.

Yura P.O.V

She jumped into the well and was gone in a flash of light. "I can't figure out what's so special about that girl. Her hair is nice, but not as good as that hanyou.", I thought to myself. I looked down at the skull covered in sleek silver locks. When the girl came back I would enjoy toying with her.

Norm. P.O.V

Kagome climbed out of the well house, and ran for the front door. "Mama?" she yelled, "Mama, where are you?" Tamao (A:N, I'm calling her mother that it's easier.) came running out and grabbed her daughter up in a hug, crying into her shoulder.

"Kagome, we thought you had been kidnapped!", Tamao said as they clung to each other. "I'm fine mom I'm right here. Lets go inside I need to tell you something.", said Kagome. They gathered the household up, and they all sat down in the living room. "Ok, Sota, you remember when I went to get Boyu out of the well house, right?" getting a nod in affirmative, Kagome continued. About 15 minutes later, Kagome's family sat there staring at her. Jii-chan looked calm, Sota lookedlike a giddy school boy, and Tamao looked sad, and horrified like she just killed her puppy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And there's the chapter.

Thank you for reading, and the next chapter will be up as soon as possible.

Oh, and they don't actually have a dog.


	3. Truth

Thank you, your reviews help.

Ok, here's the 2nd chapter. Enjoy!

"speaking"

'thoughts'

I DO NOT own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2: Truth

Norm. P.O.V

"Mom, what's wrong?"said Kagome. "Kagome, I...I need to tell you something. Lets go to my room." Tamao said. She followed her and sat on the bed as Tamao closed the door. Kagome watched as her mom shifted through her desk. And finally came up with an envelope. As Tamao walked over and joined Kagome on the bed she started to talk. "Kagome I can only say this one way." they looked at eachother, "I'm not your mother."Tamao said. Kagome sat there in shocked silence, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"When you were a baby we found you in the well house in a basket, with a letter, and the bracelet on your wrist. But that wasn't the weirdest part, you had ears on top of your head, and a tail, with markings on your body." Tamao said. Kagome stared at her and wondered how, Tamao handed the letter to Kagome and she took it.

When she opened the letter she read:

To whomever finds this child.

Her name is Kagome and I wish that you take care of her for I fear I might die. She is a Direwolf, a proud and caring breed of demon. There is only one pack of Direwolves that I know of, and that is my pack. There is a potion in the basket, get her to drink all of it. She will become human until the time her demon is needed again. The bracelet is a gift from me, her mother, and my mate. In the silver circle is our packs crest, the bracelet can never break and will grow as she grows. Treat her as you would treat your own, that is all I ask.

With that last line Kagome realized that she was crying. Tamao hugged her, and somehow both knew that would be their last.

The next day Kagome was finishing packing. She had a few changes of clothes, her hunting knife, the letter, and some food and water. She was wearing jeans with a black shirt that said "Bite Me", with her knife strapped to her belt. She took one last look at her room and shut the door for the final time. Kagome met her family by the well and hugged them. Before she jumped into the well Kagome said, "Thank you for taking care of me for all these years, and telling me the truth." and without looking back vanished into the well with a blue light.

Yura P.O.V

I watched the girl climb out of the well, and sit on the edge with her pack.

My eyes glittered and I smirked.

It was time for some fun.

Norm P.O.V

Kagome climbed out of the well and sat on the edge with her backpack. 'How am I going to carry this thing without the chance of loosing it?' she thought to herself. Then she remembered Kaede taught her how to shrink things with her Miko Ki. Kagome giggled to herself as she shrank her pack and attached it to her bracelet. She looked at the silver disk and realized it was engraved. Etched in the metal was the picture of a cliff with a wolf howling at the full moon in the back round. She started to lean forward to look closer at the details, but stopped when she felt a sharp twinge on her cheek. Kagome winced as her fingers came away from her face red with blood.

Kagome looked up as her eyes widened, all around her were threads-no, hairs. Razor sharp and nearly invisible, if she were even to stand she would be sliced by at least 10 hairs. "Oh, so you can see them." said someone from behind her. Kagome turned around and winced when she nicked the hairs. She came face-to-face with a demon.

Already working on the next chapter. It will be up A.S.A.P. Thank you fellow fanfictioners and guests for being patient.


	4. Change

Yay, next chapter is up. I've been stuck with lots of high school homework so sorry for not updating sooner. Thank you for the reviews. I forgot to mention the fact that I'm going to have Kagome never take part in the jewel hunt. She is just going to keep the one shard she has so no one can ever make a wish on the jewel. Thanks for reading, and ENJOY!

"speaking"

'thoughts'

**'inner demon'**

I DO NOT own Inuyasha.

Chapter 3: Change

Norm P.O.V

"I wouldn't move if I were you. One wrong move, and I can slice your head clean off your neck." said the demon. Kagome froze feeling something tighten slightly around her neck. The demon smirked, "Good, your a fast learner. You might actually last longer than that hanyou." said the demon. "Wait... hanyou?" Kagomes eyes widened, "You killed Inuyasha?!"

"Oh, that was his name." said the demon indifferently. The demon looked at Kagome and enjoyed the look of horror on her face. 'He's gone...He's really gone.' Kagome thought. 'No I can't break down now. I have to be strong.' Kagome steeled her mind, she would defeat this demon and find her pack, her family. Suddenly she felt something shift deep within her. When Kagome came back to her senses she realized she was sitting on the floor. Kagome flexed her muscles, and couldn't feel any hairs, but just in case she would take it slow. "You, demon what is your name?" said Kagome, growing bolder by the minute. She could feel something changing deep within herself, 'Is it my demon?' she wondered to herself.

The demon looked at Kagome, "I am Yura of The Hair." she said proudly. 'This girl her scent is changing, she smelled softly like lavender. But now the smell has sharpened, like we are in a field of lavender.' Yura thought to herself. As she stood she realized her hair covered her face obscuring Yura's vision. Suddenly an overbearing yokai filled the clearing making Yura's knees shake. Yura stared at Kagome ' She's a demon, and powerful at that.' Yura thought.

Kags P.O.V

I felt strong, stronger than ever. As I stood I realized I could see clearer – hell, I just watched a butterfly get sliced in half on a hair from across the meadow. Then I smelt pine, but there weren't any pine trees nearby... wait, Yura was what smelled like pine...wierd. Then as my hair fell in front of my face I smelled lavender. 'I smell like lavender?' I thought to myself. 'I feel sooo weird' I could feel my nails becoming claws, my canines larger, and more pronounced. My shoes were uncomfortable so I took them off and saw clawed toes, 'I have fangs and claws' then a tingling sensation drew my attention to my backside. 'OMG, I have a tail!' said black fluffy appendage wagged in my excitement. 'Wait if I have a tail, do I have ears like Inuyasha?' slowly I reached up and made contact with 2 triangle shaped ears. 'Wow.' I looked up into the face of my enemy and saw surprise in her eyes.

Yura P.O.V

I watched as the girl grew a tail, and her ears moved to the top of her head. When she looked up her slitted eyes stared into mine. Then I realized she had silver slashes on her cheeks. I looked her over noticing she had a silver band around each wrist, each ankle, her tail, and her neck. 'I know that breed, and the silver band on her neck proves it. She's a Direwolf.'

Kags P.O.V

I just stood there looking at myself like an idiot. 'Well, what now?' **'Well you could attack.' **'Whoa who are you and why are you in my head?' **'snicker' **'Great, I'm talking to a voice in my head, and its laughing at me.' **'I am your demon, and my name is Kira.' '**Then you're basically the Direwolf within me, right?' **'To put it simply yes. Now what do you say about killing the weakling that dare threaten us?' **'I say it sounds great...but I don't know how to use my demon powers.' **'Hmmm, how about we use our true form.' **'True form...Oh, you mean I can change into a Direwolf?' **'Yes, yes you can.'**


	5. Injured

Yay, next chapter is up. I have lots of time cus I'm on thanksgiving break till the 25th so I'm trying to update a few chapters. When I say hut, I mean as tall as Kaede's hut and twice it's length. Thanks for reading, and ENJOY!

"speaking"

'thoughts'

**'inner demon'**

I DO NOT own Inuyasha.

Chapter 4: Injured

Kags P.O.V

'And how exactly do I do that Kira?'** 'Quite simple really. Now look deep within yourself, do you feel the power hiding in your core?'** 'Yes' **'Good, pull hard on it, and don't freakout.'** I tugged on the power and felt my body changing. I felt the fur sprouting from my limbs, my face stretching to form a muzzle full of razor sharp fangs, my hands and feet becoming paws. As my front paws touched the ground, I felt like a new person. No, not a person, a new me.

Yura P.O.V

I watched as she changed, she was bigger than a hut for kami's sake! When she finished, before me stood an elegant deep black Direwolf. The silver band on her neck, tail, and all four paws stood out like day against night. Her slitted amber/green eyes staring me down. From that stare alone I knew I wasn't leaving this meadow...alive at least.

Norm P.O.V

Kagome snarled, her fangs showing, as her hackles rose. Yura didn't take any chances, fast as lightning her hair slashed a deep gash down Kagome's back from shoulders to hips. Kagome yelped in pain, but pushed past it and launched herself at Yura, intent on ripping her throat out.

Kags P.O.V

I felt my muscles twitch as I snarled my challenge, bearing my fangs. Suddenly I felt a searing pain flair along my back and yelped 'OW.' **'Steady pup we need to focus on her, we can heal later.' **'Right.' I rolled back on my haunches and launched myself at her.

Yura P.O.V

I couldn't wait so I attacked. I tried to sever her spinal cord, and immobilize her, but it didn't go deep enough. When she jumped at me I panicked and unconsciously made my hairs swat her like a fly.

Norm P.O.V

A large mass of hair flung Kagome deep into the forest, and through many trees. As Kagome slammed into the last tree, she fell limply to the ground in a heap. Yura walked over and stood next to her prone form, laughing all the way. "Now to kill you and take your pelt for my bed." said Yura. But before she knew what hit her, Kagome's jaws had launched up and ripped out her throat.

Kags P.O.V

As I flew through the trees a 'OW,OW,OW,OW,' was thought for each. **'Pup just focus, block out the pain.' **'Oh...well I feel a bit bett – OOF!' I hit the final tree and pretended to be unconscious. I heard her footsteps stop next to me, and heard her rant about . . . . . . wait 'OH HELL NO!' I growled as I reached up and killed her. 'Bleck, her blood tastes horrible.'** 'Thats because she was evil.' **I stood up and howled my win. 'Damn I'm thirsty.' **This one is real easy follow the scent of water.' **'Smart ass.'** 'snicker'** I followed the scent to a small stream, and drank my fill.

I collapsed in the shade, and started to clean my wounds. 'OW, damn that hurts' licks again 'OW' **'Well at least its closing already.' **'Yeah' **'Sleep, I'll watch for danger.' **'But.." It was to late as I passed out from exhaustion. Never noticing the stranger in the bushes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Ahahahhaha EVIL CLIFFY. Sry ppl had to do it. :)


	6. Rescued

Yay, next chapter is up. Oh and Sango looks basically the same except she is full Direwolf. She has forest green eyes, and wolf ears and tail like kagome just a creamy brown color instead of deep black, also she has a silver band around her neck, and the tips of her ears are silver. Marrissa is the dominate female of the alphas and the "leader" of the pack, and Alex is her mate. Btw Ash is a girl. Thanks for reading, and ENJOY!

"speaking"

'thoughts'

"**inner demon speaking"**

**'Inner demon thoughts"**

I DO NOT own Inuyasha.

Chapter 5: Rescued

Sango P.O.V

I was about to pounce on a deer when I heard a snarl of challenge in the meadow a few yards away. A yelp followed. My curiosity got the best of me as I changed into my human form, and walked to the treeline. Before me was a battle of demons. I looked at the demon controlling the hairs, and then I saw the Direwolf.

She was beautiful, her dark fur glistening silver in the light. I was mesmerized. Then the battle started, I winced as she flew through the trees, after she had killed the demon I followed her, watched as she cleaned her wound, and then passed out. I slowly approached her prone form, admiring the beauty of her wolf, stopping in the treeline when I heard a shuffle behind me. I scented and found out that only my partner Ash had joined me. She was wondering just as much as me who this female was. "Look at her neck." Ash barked softly. "OMG, she's one of ours Ash." I said as I looked at her silver neckband. "Yes, but I don't recognize her scent." Ash replied. I took a whiff and my nose was alerted of the strong scent of lavender. "You're right Ash, Marrissa and Alex will want to know of this." I said. I shifted back into my Direwolf form and approached the unconscious girl, but stopped when I heard a threatening growl.

Kira P.O.V

While my master was sleeping I felt a large yokai near us. As it approached I growled a warning **"Don't come any closer demon."** I opened my eyes to see the massive Direwolf in front of me. She spoke "I wish to help." she said.

'Kira, whats going on?' **'Nothing'** 'Let me have control.' **'...Fine, but I will tell you now that there is another Direwolf with us.' **'….Ok, I'll deal with it.'

Kags P.O.V

I opened my eyes to see a beautiful creamy brown Direwolf with silver tipped ears, and a silver band around her neck. Then I saw her eyes, they were a smooth forest green. As I stared into her eyes I asked "What is your name?" "I am Sango, and this is my partner Ash." Sango replies. "I'm Kagome and I'm searching for my pack." I stated. "I can take you to my pack, and we can help you find your pack, but I with have to either carry you in my mouth, or on my back." stated Sango. "Umm, definitely your back." "This might hurt then." she said. Suddenly I was in the air, she had picked me up by my scruff. Pain flared along my half-healed back "OW OW OW OW OW!" I yelped until I was settled on her back, then all was black.

Sango P.O.V

I didn't like hurting her, but at least she passed out. I took it slow making sure not to jostle her as the familiar scent of home wafted on the breeze. As the mountain came into view I barked, calling for the alphas to meet me at the base. As I walked through the final trees, I noticed the entire pack was here to see why the alphas were called. I laid down and grabbed Kagome by her scruff. As gently as possible, I laid her down on her side, trying not to agitate the wound. "I found her in the woods after she won her battle. She bears our mark, but I don't know her." I announced to the pack.

The alphas walked over and started looking over Kagome, "She said her name was Kagome and that she was looking for her pack." They both froze and looked up at me.

Marrissa P.O.V

I was getting ready to make supper for Alex and myself when I heard a summoning bark. "Alex, honey lets go." "Coming." she replied. When we got to the base of the mountain I saw Sango come over with something on her back. As she knelt down and took whatever it was that was on her back, I realized it was a Direwolf. I saw the silver band around her neck, she was one of ours. Alex and I walked over to look at her closer, suddenly I smelled lavender strong and sharp. I looked at Alex and saw the hope in her eyes. "She said her name was Kagome and that she was looking for her pack." said Sango.

We both froze and stared at her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Yaay finally finished. Thanks for reading.


	7. Moms?

Yay, next chapter is up. Fellow fanfictioners and anon guests, thank you for your reviews, and for following on my story. I am sad to say this story will be roughly only a total of 10-12 chapters when I'm done. Oh and I forgot to mention the fact that before Kagome left to go back home , that Inuyasha had explained that if he were a full demon he would be twice the size of the God Tree. Thanks for reading, and ENJOY!

"speaking"

'thoughts'

"**inner demon speaking"**

**'Inner demon thoughts"**

I DO NOT own Inuyasha.

Chapter 6: Mom's?

Kags P.O.V

As I slowly regained consciousness I heard someone – no, Sango talking. It was then when I realized I felt completely safe. Suddenly there was silence. I cracked open an eye to see Sango next to me still in wolf form, and two people near my mid-section. I shifted and whimpered when I felt my almost-healed wound stretch, suddenly I felt an over-bearing yokai surround me, and growled deep in my throat. In the blink of an eye I was up on all four paws and facing the owner of said yokai. The woman was staring at me her eyes glowing amber in the light. I suddenly had the odd urge to have her hug me, but I shook it off and stared at her. "Submit." she barked her yoaki flaring, I just growled louder as my hackles rose. In retaliation I flared my own yokai, showing I wouldn't submit unless the alpha was strong enough to protect me, in which case basically she would have to MAKE me submit. Her eyes flashed that was all the warning I had, then she shifted. Instead of a woman, before me stood a black Direwolf crouched, and growling at my stubbornness. I stood my ground and watched her leap at me.

'There..'

As she got within a foot of my neck I spun on my heels and snapped her into a spin mid air, but she landed, skidding back a few feet. Instantly we both lunged at each other, going for the neck. We collided, both having our fangs at each others necks. We pushed at each other our paws pushing on the opposites shoulders, neither relenting. I knew I was inexperienced, and I didn't have good stamina, also that my strength was fading fast. I held out as long as I could, but then she released all pressure on my shoulders, throwing me off-balance. With her hold still on my neck she turned her head, making my body shift and fall to the side. I landed hard on my side as she landed over me, one back paw holding down my hips, and one front paw holding my shoulders, the other two on the ground helping her keep her balance, her mouth hovering just above my neck, as she growled. "SUBMIT!" she barked at me, and I knew if I didn't she could kill me, because I was at her mercy. She had bested me in battle, showing that she was strong, and could protect me. I reeled back my yokai, and went limp underneath her showing my submitance. Seeing my acceptance as her being my alpha, she reeled back her yokai and shifted to human form. Slowly I sat up and rested on my haunches, and for the first time got a good look at the two alpha females of this pack.

The female I fought and submitted to had two wolf ears on her head, dark black hair, and amber eyes. She had a single silver stripe on her cheek, a silver band around her right wrist, left ankle, throat, and tail. The other alpha had silvery-black hair with wolf ears, and light green eyes. A silver band on her tail, throat, right ankle, left wrist, and a stripe on her cheek opposite of the first alphas.

"What are your names? I already know Sango." I said. "I am Marrissa and this is my mate Alex." said the one who ordered me to submit. "And what is your name and business?" asked Marrissa. "I have come in search of my pack." I said. "Do you know who your pack is?" "No."

"Would you please shift so we can talk properly." "Sure." 'Kira a little help please.' **'You know how you pulled the power out?' **'Yeah.' **'Then pull it back in, simple as that.'** 'Ok.' I gathered the power I released and tugged it back within myself. I felt myself getting shorter, my fur disappearing, my muzzle turning into a face, my paws becoming hands and feet. When I was done I stood before them in my jeans and ripped shirt. "Oh, and the name is Kagome." I said. "Well then Kagome, you have anything from your pack like a symbol, or a letter, even a scent?" asked Marrissa. "Yeah, I do." I said as I remembered the letter and the bracelet. I unhooked my tiny backpack from the bracelet and unshrank it. I knelt by the pack and dug around for the letter. When I looked up I realized everyone was staring at me. "What?" I asked as I stood up. As they got their composure back I walked to Marrissa and handed her the letter. She opened it and her eyes slowly got bigger "Alex, come here." she said softly. Alex joined her and her eyes went wide. "Besides that letter this bracelet is the only thing I have." I said as I held my wrist up with the symbol facing them. As they looked up to see the bracelet I realized the had tears in their eyes 'That's odd...' "I only learned I was demon yesterday, and I got my demon blood back today during my battle." I stated. Then I looked up to see my alphas smiling at me and holding hands.

Marrissa P.O.V

I stood there with Alex, the letter, the bracelet, it was our baby girl, our little Kagome was here, right in front of us. I watched as her ears twitched and her tail flicked. I looked at Alex and together we said "Our daughter has come home!"

Kags P.O.V

"Our daughter has come home!" they said. With that my brain shut-down. Does. Not. Compute. As my brain rebooted, I realized something, memories from when I was a child came back to me and these two women were in them. I stood there completely shocked as I looked between the two people in front of me, not even noticing the cheering and howling in the back-round. "Mom?" they both nodded their heads. Instinct took over and I shifted into a labrador sized version of my wolf and started to walk towards them. When the shifted they were both easily the size of a car, their fur the same colors as their hair, and their markings in the same places. As we met in the middle we rubbed our muzzles together and I buried my nose into their furs to remember their scents. Marrissa smelled like cinnamon and Alex smelled like oranges.

Suddenly my paws weren't touching the ground, and I realized Alex had picked me up by my scruff. I hung there and barked out "Really?" They just chuckled and carried me higher up the mountain. As we arrived outside of their den, Alex set me down and said "Welcome home." We walked in and it was HUGE! If Inuyasha could have been a full demon he could have been in his true form and be comfortable in here. I watched Alex lay down on a pile of furs and I followed, curling up against her stomach. As I drifted off into sleep I realized that both my moms had curled up protectively around me, and smiled as I succumbed to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Yaay finally finished. Thanks for reading.


	8. Authors Alert

For all the people whom are enjoying my story I'm sooo sorry. I can't update for a while because my computer either broke down, or died. I was getting ready to type up a new chapter the day I found out, so once again I'm apologizing, and as soon as I get daily access to a computer I promise to type up the next chapter.

- Bree


	9. Test's

I'M BACK PEOPLES! I finally got my laptop back and can update some chappies. For followers and people whom have favorited my story, thank-you for staying with me through this problem. Thanks for reading and ENJOY!

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**"Inner demon speaking"**

**'Inner demon thoughts'**

I DO NOT own Inuyasha.

Chapter 7: Test's

Kags P.O.V

As I slowly became aware of my surroundings, I realized I was alone. I stood up on all fours and stretched, my rear in the air and my forelegs straight out in front of me. 'Where did they go?' I mused to myself. As I padded towards the entrance of the den, I heard something shift behind me. Whipping around so fast my fur was still shifting in the breeze when I stopped, I growled. As soon as I realized whom I was growling at I stopped instantly. "Mom?" I said, as she came out of the shadows grinning at me. Suddenly I heard another shift behind me, and I whipped around to come face to face with Alex.

"Her reflexes are good." stated Marrissa. I sat down, more than likely with a stupid look upon my face, and pondered what she meant.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked. They laughed.

"We're testing your reflexes and senses." stated Marrissa.

"Oh" I replied quietly. My stomach rumbled, and I grinned sheepishly at my parents. They just shook their heads, and padded off towards the entrance of the den. Then I realized I was sitting next to my backpack. I shifted into my human form, stripped off my ruined clothes, slipped on a plain white t-shirt and some jean shorts, and shifted back. The only difference is that I was the size of a horse, I padded out of the den to see my parents waiting for me, their eyes widening as they noticed the change in my size.

"You can change sizes?" asked Marrissa.

"I think so, so far I've only changed on instinct." I stated.

"Do you want to see if you can control it?" asked Alex.

"Sure." I followed them back into the den, and stood in the middle of the room.

"Let's see how big you can get." said Marrissa. I let my power expand, and I felt myself getting bigger. My power kept expanding until I felt my head bump the roof, I looked down at my parents and realized that they were the size of my paw.

"I can keep going, but I've hit the roof" I said, they looked at each other, then back at me.

"Let's see how small you can get." Alex said.

"Ok." I pulled in my power and felt myself shrinking rapidly. Almost as soon as it had started it stopped, and as I looked at up at my parents ii realized they were HUGE. I looked at myself and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. "Gah, I'm the size of a house cat!" I exclaimed, frazzled at the fact I could be so small. I looked up to see both parents staring at me. Then my worst nightmare happened, "Awwwww, she's SO ADORABLE!" they said together. I stared at them with a look of pure horror. O.O

Then with the ability of a fox-squirrel, I leapt up and onto Marrissa's back and settled down between her shoulder blades. "So, what's for breakfast." I asked them. They laughed and started off down the mountain trail, as we descended I noticed children playing, women doing chores, and warriors being trained. I was happy that this community is my home. As I gazed around I found what I was looking for. "I'll see you at the base!" I said as I jumped from Marrissa's back.

I slid, skid, and jumped my way down to the base of the mountain. In the last leap I landed in the middle of a pile of pups playing. After we untangled ourselves we sat there looking at each other, then all hell broke loose. I leapt at the one closest to me and tackled her, then the ones across from me tackled both of us. The rest piled on and that's how my parents found me. They sat there laughing as I smiled sheepishly at them. Making sure that there weren't any pups under me, I pulled in my power and became human again. I had two pups in each arm, two in my lap, and one on my head. I laughed and set them down, and as I turned back to my parents I noticed they were in human form. They were both smiling at me and chuckling. Suddenly the scent of stew hit my nose, and I tried my hardest not to drool. I let my nose lead me towards a hut near the main fire pit, while my parents followed, smiling and clearly amused. After a good breakfast I was walking around, and making a mental map of the layout, when I noticed almost everyone but the pups had a wolf companion. I wandered around searching for my parents, and eventually found them cuddling together at the tree line. After I sat down and joined them in the shade I asked, "Why do most of the pack have wolves with them?"

Marrissa P.O.V

Alex and I looked at each other and simultaneously thought 'We forgot to tell her about partners!' "Those are their partners."I stated

"Partners?" She asked.

"Yes, when a pup turns one hundred, they go to the nursery and a wolf pup will choose them. If not then they will come back when the next litter is ready to be released." I said.

"Speaking of partners Kagome, let's go get yours." said Alex.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yaay! I'm soo happy I can upload chapters again! Let me explain how direwolf demons age real quick. A ten year old demon child will look like a one year old, a 20 yr old demon child will look 2 yrs old, ect.

1yr=10yr 2yr=20yr 3yr=30yr 4yr=40yr 5yr=50yr 6yr=60yr 7yr=70yr 8yr=80yr 9yr=90yr 10yr=100yr 15yr=150 aging slows 20yr=250yr 25yr=350 30yr=450 and they age to be about 100,000 years old.


End file.
